


It's my time (to chase the monsters away)

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: After the war Draco decided to cross his Father out of his life. 17 years later, a letter from Azkaban reach him with a single information: Lucius is dying
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Son...  
\- I’m not staying. I just came to tell you I’m not your son anymore. And that from today you’re  
no longer my father. I won’t hear or care about you and you won’t hear of me. I’m just here to  
say goodbye.  
\- But you are my son ! And you will always be. No matter how much you despise me right  
now you will always be my son !  
\- Then watch me prove you wrong.  
\- Draco!” Lucius called, standing up so abruptly his chair fell on the ground. Alas the one on  
the other side of the room was already vacant too. The small place where he could hear his  
son and be heard from him was now painfully empty. A few feet away, Draco was calling the  
guards to let him out.  
“Draco!” Lucius called again as he watched him disappeared through the door onto the  
whole wide world. “Draco!”

And the years were gone.  
And somewhere along Narcissa stopped coming so often. Oh she kept on visiting once or  
twice a month, but purely as the great spouse she’d always been. The love and tenderness  
they once embraced was so gone he could barely remember the warmth of her body.  
Somewhere along he stopped feeling sorry for himself.

It was a thing being sentenced to death. But being sentenced for life... Seeing the days rise  
and fall from the shadows moving across the floor of his cell without another company that  
his memories and long lost thoughts… Sometimes, oh sometimes he wondered how he was  
still alive, how he was still mostly sane. Often he wondered how Harry Potter thought he  
helped by avoiding him the Avada. But mostly he wondered about his son


	2. Chapter 2

His hand on the doorknob Harry smiled as he felt the familiar wave of magic running through him, recognising him. He heard the quiet click of the door unlocking itself and whispered a thanks, hurrying inside. Coming home was one of his favourite moment of the day. The feeling of joy and love warming him up by solely walking through the doorstep was greater than everything he could have ever dream.   
“Daddy!!”  
He heard the scream of his little tornado while closing the door and knew he had to drop his satchel right now. Barely having the time to open his arms, he still succeeded to catch Lily as she pounced on him. Beaming, he threw her in the air before rubbing their nose together.  
“How was you day, little bea?” he asked as she stopped giggling.   
“Fine ! But Papa locked himself in your room!  
\- What do you mean he locked himself in our room?  
\- He was making me the oreo and Teddy said he had a letter and he said it was from Az...Az  
\- Azkaban.” Teddy said in a breath, taking Lily on his own arms as the young girl frowned from the sudden change of atmosphere. “I thought about owling you but it wasn’t that long ago.  
\- How long ?  
\- Not longer that one hour… But you were supposed to be home early today!, and … I mean I didn’t know what to do! He never talk about it, neither do you” he tried, following his godfather’s pressing steps.  
“Watch after your sister, would you?” He asked promptly, his mind racing and heart beating too fast. Stopping dead in the middle of the empty living room, he turned around, facing Teddy. “Where are your brothers?  
\- Playing in their room. I’ll keep an eye on them to.  
\- Thank you, Ted.” He breathed, freezing a second before disappearing upstairs. 

Running up the stair, Harry felt incredibly small for the first time in years. In his chest his heart was pulses away from exploding. He hadn’t felt that scared since Lily’s birth, hadn’t felt that worried and unprepared. And he had four kids before her. And he had been with Draco for a dozen years.   
Rushing through the first floor he heard James untamed laughter echoed Albus’s. He almost slow down, craving to hear Scorpius’s voice as well. But his stayed inside their room and Harry kept on climbing. 

As Lily told him his bedroom door was locked. Nothing too complicated, but yet enough to be unopened by an alohomora. Steadying his breath, he raised his wand again till the lock clicked open.   
Draco was sitting on the floor against the window, his head resting on his knees, facing the outside world. Hadn’t he know him better, he’d have thought him asleep.  
“Love?” Harry whisper called, walking slowly toward him.  
“You’re home.  
-I’m home. You’re okay?” He couldn’t refrained himself to ask. Of course Draco wasn’t, but between almost and devastated there was an ocean of possibility.  
“I got…” he started and paused, looking outside at a passing stranger. “I got a letter from Azkaban.  
\- Teddy told me. How’s   
\- Can you just sit beside me? Can we… Can we not talk for awhile?” he asked again, his voice almost breaking at the edge. Harry’s body against him, his warmth and spicy scent, he closed his eyes.   
“ Of course we can.” Intertwining their fingers, Harry rested his head on his lover shoulder.

“ I’m sorry I let the kids on their own.” Draco finally said, looking away from the window to the wall in front of them.  
“ You didn’t left the house. And Teddy was there. As I should have been. I’m sorry I came home late.  
\- Not your fault.” He said, and not an ounce of life seemed to inhabit his body. “How was your day?  
\- Robards’s thinking of retiring.  
-Wanna take the job?  
\- I’m fine teaching the newbies.   
\- You’re good at it.  
\- Draco love, won’t you tell me what’s going on?  
\- Lucius’s dying.They admitted him at St Mungo this afternoon. Got Mother’s carbon copy.” He kept on stating in that same absent tone. “Lucius’s dying.” he repeated. But under Harry’s, his fingers were gripping hard.  
“ Draco…” Harry whispered, fighting the urge to wrap himself around him. A silence and Draco sharp breaths filled the room as he forcefully tried to keep on swallowing his feelings down.   
“ Harry…” he breathed out, burying himself against Harry’s chest. “I’m sorry.  
\- Shhh.. Don’t be, love. Don’t be.  
\- Don’t you… Don’t you go anywhere. And don’t you dare  
\- I’m not going anywhere without you.” He promised, holding him closer. “I’m not moving unless you tell me to.   
\- You promise?  
\- I do. Forever and always, uh?  
\- Forever and always. Forever and always”

“ You will be alright?” Harry asked, breaking the silence. Nestled against him, hidden onto his chest, Draco had stopped crying. His grip had loosen around Harry’s shirt and his breathing came out even.  
“ I’ll be alright. But I’ll need you.  
\- I’ll be there.” He said, kissing his hair. “No matter what you decide, I’m not letting you go through it alone.  
\- Whatever I do?  
\- Whatever you do. Don’t you trust me by now?  
\- Silly.” He almost chuckled, and Harry knew he’d be alright. It wasn’t a smile, but it wasn’t that far neither.   
“Do you want me to put you to bed?  
\- I wanna see my kids. And they must be starving by now.” Detaching himself slowly from Harry, he got to his feet and wiped away what was left of his tears. “I love you, Harry.  
\- I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

As they left the room hand in hand, Harry couldn’t help but keep on worrying, analysing whatever signs Draco could ever be transmitting. Was he holding his hand harder than usual? Avoiding his gaze by watching the ground as they walk down the stairs? Was he a step away from spiralling again? Would he asked for help this time? Barely noticing, they stopped before the boys’ room.   
“ Harry?  
\- Sorry, you were saying something?  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Yeah.” He shrugged, and Draco was taking his other hand, pulling him closer.   
“ Has it something to do with Lucius?  
\- I’m worried about you…  
\- Please, don’t…” he asked gently, cupping Harry’s face. “I’m older now, it will be ok.   
\- But if  
\- Then I’ll tell you.  
\- As soon?  
\- As soon. I promise, Harry. Okay?  
\- Okay.” he forced a smile, leaning on Draco’s hand. “But don’t you dare go anywhere without me.  
\- Until you tell me too.” He smiled back. “Now can I have a kiss before we get into the monsters den?  
\- Come here then, mister Malfoy Potter.”

Unnoticed as they opened the door to the boys room, Harry kissed his husband again. Laying down on their stomach, three of their kids were playing with some lost -and probably know found- wizard chess pieces. Maybe even Ron’s missing ones.  
“ Is that how you say hi to daddy?” Draco asked, finally making himself known.  
“ We didn’t hear him come home.” James drawled, barely raising his head.  
As Draco shook his head slightly, Harry leant against the doorframe, posing as if he’s been casually waiting here for the last decade. “ But maybe now you can say hi?  
\- Daddy!” Scorpius shouted, raising up from the ground.   
“ Still got you to love me.” he joked in the blond locks as Scorpius had gotten on his tiptoes to hug him. Unaffected, James had nodded loosely, engaging one of his piece in a magical duel with Albus. Taken by surprise, he barely looked away saying hi that his pawn was taking out his sword.  
“I see we are disturbing a pretty serious game…” Draco said, mischievously. “Maybe we’d better leave you and ask Teddy and Scorp? “he paused, looking over his child to smile in agreement to whatever was to agree with. “to decide what we’ll have for dinner…  
\- Not falling, you said it was soup” James retorqued, taking his horse to the battlefield.  
“ But in the meantime Papa changed his mind.” Harry joined, pausing dramatically. “He agreed over take away.  
\- Take away? But you’re not on holiday yet -  
\- Can we have burgers!  
\- Or pizza!” 

Having gathered their little herd downstairs, they summoned the take away flyers. Half an hour later, they had agree on food. Waiting for the delivery, they still had to choose the movie. Merlin helped them for they had five children and not two to agree upon anything.

“ Harry? ” Teddy whispered, hesitantly. Draco had fall asleep before Elsa even met Christophe, and Albus, snuggled against him, hadn’t hold much longer. Scorpius and Lily were now sitting on the carpet, as close as allowed to the telly but James was still wide awake on the couch.   
“ Um?  
\- Is Draco okay?”   
As his godson had just done, he looked over to be sure Draco was fast asleep and no one listening. “ He will be, don’t worry.   
\- The letter… What was it about?”  
Making sure James wasn’t listening, Harry still paused before answering. For sure Teddy wasn’t a kid anymore, and back when he was his age, he was already engaged in a war. But his childhood has been stolen, and he wouldn’t let anything turn his kids into adults before they’ve grown enough. It was his role to protect them, to protect everyone in the room. To take care of them. With a sigh, he picked his side ; being lied to had never helped him once in his life. “His father’s sick.” He told quietly, loud enough for James not to care, quietly enough for him not to hear.  
“ How sick? Flu sick or   
\- We don’t really know yet, but he’s gotten transferred to St Mungo. The, um.. ministry’s agents” he eluded, watching over James from the corner of his eye “don’t tend to be over sympathizing with the detainees health, so it’s probably not just a flu. Draco will call Cissy tomorrow.  
\- ‘kay.” He breathed out before biting his lips.   
\- Don’t worry yourself over it, okay Teddy? Am I being heard?   
\- I’ve heard… It’s just… It was kinda scary, you know? It was like he locked himself inside his head and then up in your room. Yeah it was … I thought someone was dead. Or worse.  
\- Expelled?  
\- He didn’t look mad at all.” Teddy shook his head no while Harry scolded himself mentally. “He… He didn’t even look sad, he didn’t even look as if... you know? like in these old painting in Cissy’s house? The one where he’s like sixteen and standing with his parents?  
\- Oh, yes. I see which one you’re talking about…” Done during Voldemort’s stay at the Manor, this family portrait has always given him the chills and an urge to protect Draco even more. The painter had hidden every trace of mistreatment, but hadn’t thought of putting some life in Draco’s eyes. At the time he was almost dead inside, and it was now frozen for eternity. How much he hated that portrait. He’d take Walburga’s screaming one in his very own bedroom to get the Malfoy’s covered. But Narcissa hadn’t even seem inclined in taking it down. He had asked once about it but she had walked away, mumbling something about tea. “Things have always been twisted when he comes to his father… He… He learned that he had to keep everything inside, and when it comes to his parents, he tends to start doing it again. But I’m taking care of him now. And remember that whatever happens, we’re a family.  
\- I know.  
\- D’you wanna sit closer?  
\- I’m not twelve anymore.  
\- You liked hugs back then. But seriously, Ted, don’t ever hesitate to talk to me. Or Draco. Whatever happens, we’re here for you.  
\- I know. But if you need anything, like babysitting, I will.   
\- Come here.. I don’t care how old you are. You’ll never be too old for me not to show you I love you.” He added as Teddy put his head on his shoulder.

“Can we watch it again?” Lily asked excitedly as the generic started scrolling on the screen. On their side of the couch, Draco and Albus where still fast asleep, and there wasn’t any doubt that Scorpius wasn’t going to follow them quickly in Morpheus’s embrace.   
“ Not a chance. It’s late now, and you got to sleep.  
\- But I’m not tired!  
\- Look Lils, Papa and Al are already sleeping.   
\- Men are fragile.  
\- Has Ginny told you that?  
\- She told auntie Luna.  
\- Should’ve guessed.” He smiled, turning off the telly. “Now up! If your brothers are ready for bed before you, then you’re a dust flavoured bean.  
\- You are !” and then she was already out of the room, James on her heels. He probably didn’t want to be a nasty bean either. Scorpius’s hand on his and a still sleeping Albus on an arm, Harry got upstairs just in time to cast their tempus. Waiting by the sink, neither Lily nor James seemed willing to spend more than three minutes with their toothbrush in hand.   
Going downstairs, he found Teddy covering Draco’s sleeping form with a plaid.   
“Aren’t you going to bed?  
\- I am the adult here, young man.  
\- But I’m the one not working tomorrow morning.  
\- Then. Goodnight, Teddy.  
\- Night Harry.” He smiled back, opening his book.  
Taking another minute by their side, he finally went back upstair.

He was still awake when he heard the door opened. Eyes closed, he knew Draco was trying to move as quietly as possible, but still, he’d recognised his footsteps anyhow. He heard the noise of the soft fabrics of his clothes fall on the ground then felt the blanket being opened, letting the fresh air in. Holding his breath, he waited for Draco to get into the bed and curl himself around him. Putting his hand on Draco’s arm, he moved closer, filling every gaps between their bodies.   
“ Goodnight, Love.” he heard before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

To be continued


End file.
